Roblox Discord Wiki:Style/Characters
This is a set of general guidelines to follow when creating and editing mainspace articles concerning a character in the Roblox Discord Wiki. Although this is an official guide, editors are encouraged to stray from them if it will improve the overall quality of the article. Legend *'Yellow boxes' are general guidelines meant to pertain to the main text on the page. *'Green boxes' are guidelines for headers. *'Red boxes' are guidelines for anything else. ---- Add a quote here. Preferably a quote said by the character or another person about the character that summarizes the character's personality, viewpoints or nature. The "Infobox Character" template is to be inserted here. Information in regards to the character are to be filled as much as possible including, but not limited to; Affiliations, Game debut, Game Appearances, Real-world in in-universe creators, birth, death and similar information. Image of the character is to be placed inside the template in the "Image" field. This is the summary. The purpose of the summary is the summarize the character's most defining traits, preferably in a single paragraph. This includes a brief run-down of Sonic-related media in which the character appears, the character's most significant history, and the character's most outstanding personality traits, titles (self-proclaimed or not) and/or abilities. If the character has achieved any noteworthy accomplishments in his/her media, such a level of popularity in the franchise, it can mentioned at the end with a reference. History The History section serve as the character's biography. The content in this section must only contain information about the character's experiences and history that are considered canon in the Roblox Discord lore, and must be told from an in-universe perspective and the character's point of view. It is important to make it easy to read; don't go into minor details such as specific actions and quotes. It is also important to add references to highlight certain key events, certify information or to give the text a clarified source. For each separate chain of events or otherwise grouped sections of the character's history that share a specific relation, there must be added a header. For game characters, their history sections are split up between the games they appear in; these sections must each have a header that is called the same as the game that section overs. For comic/cartoon characters, their history sections are split up more ambiguously; however for these characters, their history sections should receive a header for each story arc or other central events. For biographies that feature different versions of the character's history must be given their own sub-sections and headers. Personality This section tells about personality and traits that define that character. It is important to get all the key traits and details the character expresses over time. However, it must be precise and short, and should not overflow with info. It is important to use references or otherwise short notes in the text to specify their appearance and usage. Powers and abilities The Powers and Abilities section tells about the special abilities, powers, skills and otherwise miscellaneous skills a character have demonstrated. If enough material is present or the skill is significant enough, specific abilities, skills, techniques etc. should be given their own header, such as "Physical Abilities", "Miscellaneous Skills" etc.. It is important to use references or otherwise short notes in the text to specify their appearance and usage. It must only list skills and abilities that the character has demonstrated within that media. Weakness This section tells about any outstanding weaknesses (both physically or otherwise) the character has. It is important to use references or otherwise short notes in the text to specify their appearance and usage. Relationships This section tells about any significant relationships the character has with other character. Each relationship the character has must be given a header which must be named after the person the character has a relationship with. Here, the key elements and other factors that define this relationship from the character's side of it must be mention, not both of them or the person the character has a relationship with. If the character has a relationship with a person that is defined in nature, but not has enough material to be given its own section, the person that the character has a relationship with is given a link under the headers "Friends/Allies", "Enemies", or "Rivals", depending on which fits the most. Reception This section is about how others users respond to the character. If you can, find a suitable reference. Positives and negatives? Add a quote or two from users. References are very important. This section is only included in the page layout in case there is official information regarding the character's performance. Quotes This section is about quote said by the character. These quotes must be written precisely word-for-word as how they were said by the character, follow by a quotation of where/when the quote was said. The template is a vital tool for this. Not all quotes said by the character must be added to this section and should only include those that defines the character the most or hold the most importance to either the character or the context it is used in. Trivia The Trivia section is about small pieces of information about the character that do not fit in any of the sections above. Here, the editor must make a list of these little-known facts by using bullet points (*), where each piece of information being given its own paragraph. Provide references if necessary, especially if it is about content outside or hidden in the character's media. Be careful of what you list, however, as it is required that the Trivia is informative, not lengthy and pointless. Speculations about the character are not permitted. Gallery This section is for images of the character, which must either be official artwork of the character from official sources or screenshots taken by the character. When putting up images for this section, use the code: here to set up the wanted images. If this gallery exceeds sixteen images, then a new article, named "character's article name/Gallery", must be created, containing all the images from the Gallery section. The images from the Gallery section must then be removed and the template Tab must be put at the top of the article to link the new created gallery page to its original article. References This section is for the references made for this character. Here, the editor must only write either the code , or set up the template . External Links This section contains all external links to websites containing info about the character. They must be set up in paragraph form and must follow the guidelines for Wikipedia:External links.